


Blond and Blue

by Kisa Tenshi Hatake (Tenshi_kisa)



Series: Revenge of the Bunnies [1]
Category: Naruto, Thunderbirds
Genre: Crossover, Family Feels, Work Up For Adoption, naruto is a tracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_kisa/pseuds/Kisa%20Tenshi%20Hatake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy was killed, in the avalanche when Alan was 3, the family was devastated not only because she was gone but also because she had been 6 months pregnant at the time. Nearly 13 years have passed and Jeff decides to bring the boys to their mother’s homeland through a portal. In Konoha, it has been 12 years and 10 months since the Kyuubi attack and Sasuke, the last “loyal” Uchiha, has defected. 6 men show up out of nowhere one day. Who are they? What do they want? And, more importantly, why do 2 of them look like Naruto? First in the Revenge of the bunnies series. All works in series are up for adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond and Blue

Revenge of the bunnies challenges:

#1. Blond and Blue Bunny

Plot:

When Lucy was killed, in the avalanche when Alan was 3, the family was devastated not only because she was gone but also because she had been 6 months pregnant at the time. Nearly 13 years have passed and Jeff decides to bring the boys to their mother’s homeland through a portal. In Konoha, it has been 12 years and 10 months since the Kyuubi attack and Sasuke, the last “loyal” Uchiha, has defected. 6 men show up out of nowhere one day. Who are they? What do they want? And, more importantly, why do 2 of them look like Naruto?

Requirements: This is after Sasuke defects but before the time skip

Naruto is the sixth Tracy son

The boys and Jeff are extremely overprotective of Naruto

The Tracy’s (other than Naruto) want to get revenge for Naruto

Lucy has at least on living sibling in Konoha, one of the original Naruto characters

Bonus if you can also have her be the sister of the fourth

The Tracy’s have a very good relationship with Iruka  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING!

Here is the first in a series of Rabid Plot Bunnies that have held my mind hostage. If anyone would like to give a bunny a new home, just let me know and we will talk. Just note that hopefully I will get the courage to come back through and do my own version of these.

Prologue

*The night of the Kyuubi attack.*

"Are you sure this is the only way?" a wizened voice asked softly. Sarutobi watched as his sucessor passed the length of the office. The young blond hod only been the Hokage for a short while and now this.

"yes, this is the only way. I will summon the shinigami and sacrafice my soul in order to save this village, sealing the Kyuubi into the body of a newborn." The fourth turned to Sarutobi as he said this. "You will need to return to your place as Hokage. Please, have the village treat the child for what it is, a hero. For it is the will of that child that will save this place from the Kyuubi."

"As you wish." Sarutobi replied. Then a thought struck him and he turned to look at the younger man. "What child will you use? None of the clans will be willing to give theirs up."

"If I had my own I would use them. However, there is only one child that I can think of that is of the right age." The fourth said in a solemn voice. "I will use the baby boy that was born this evening. The one whose mother was found outside Konoha and kept hidden in the locked ward."

"And what of the mother?"

A sad look appeared in the blond's sky-blue eyes. "She passed right after he was born. It seems the only reason she hung on for so long was so she could safely deliver her baby boy to this world."

"What shall we call him, since he dose not have a family to name him."

"His name shall be Naruto Uzumaki."

Please review and let me know if you want to adopt this bunny.


End file.
